


Crog Eva AU

by FangirlingPuggle



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: Abuse is from stern boarding school, Aikka is oblivious, Aikka/Eva in later chapters, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Eva goes by Vea in this, Eva has many uncles, Eva is adopted by crogs, F/M, Ficlet Collection, I made up Crog culture, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kross is an awful person but a good dad, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Random Crog OC's, dad kross, it's Toros, not kross, overprotective dad kross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingPuggle/pseuds/FangirlingPuggle
Summary: Eva runs away a lot earlier and gets herself adopted by Kross and the Crogs.Chapters fun from pre-series to Always to Oban and hopefully will do post series ficlets also.1)Stowaway2)Vea3)Alwas Cycle4)Reveals and Races5)Victorius like Vea (Rick POV)6)Reveal Aftermath7)Growing up.8)Broken Pawn9)A Mother's Love10)Sparing11)Don Wei's Denial





	1. Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> Kross isn't sure what to think of the stowaway he's found himself with.

Kross is not happy

Getting stuck on that wretched ball of dirt earth, had been bad enough, even if it was only for a few hours it was still far too long for his taste.

Damn earth technology, that one lucky shot had been annoying, it hadn’t damaged anything to badly, obliviously, but repairs had been needed. He’d need to inform the Imperium of the humans improved weapons, when the invasion begins properly they couldn’t allow such lucky shots.

Thankfully Kross was now, finally,off of that pathetic planet, the humans pathetic military hadn’t even come close to finding his ship before it was repaired

A faint clanging sound echoed throughout his ship.

Correction, 1 human had, he glanced to the side to see the tiny dark haired human scurry back behind the panel.

He…truthfully isn’t sure how she (he thinks it’s a she at least) got in here, he’d only realised she was there when he’d been repairing some wiring and a small voice had suggested he attach two together….it had worked.

Now he's on his way back to Kramm, with a tiny stowaway hidden inside a wall panel, one where he can’t just reach in and grab her…because she is ridiculously small. Threatening the child hadn’t worked either when he’s threatened to kill her she’d just yelled back how she ‘wasn’t scared of him’ an obvious lie, and when he’d told her to leave now or end up stuck in space never seeing her worthless planet again…she’d responded ‘I don’t care’… and that hadn’t been a lie.

He’s not sure what to make of the child, they’re a human but they seem braver then most grown humans he’s encountered, she stared him right in the eyes meeting his gaze not shying away, she yelled back at him and he’s nearly positive she tried to bite him when he was trying to drag her out of the wall…it’s impressive... for a human.

He hears the panel move again but doesn’t outwardly react instead watching her out of the corner of his eye as she slowly cautiously moves out in to the open.

She’s young, but even considering that and humans normal height she still appears small, her clothes are dirt covered and torn, she look as if she's run through a jungle, she's missing a shoe and her other foot is covered in dried mud, her dark hair is a tangled mess with twigs and mud tangled in. Under the dirt and grim now he's looking he can see the bruising on her cheek and her wrists. A thought starts to creep into his mind and Kross can feel his eyes narrow.

The child moves slowly forward eyes widening in awe as she reaches the viewport and catches sight of the endless darkness and stars around them.

That look of awe is nothing compared to the expression when she looks at the console, her eyes are practically glowing as she stares at it, he can almost see her cataloguing the buttons /trying to figure out what each does. If this was any other being Kross may be worried they were going to attempt to hijack his ship, but with her....well she can’t even reach the console.  
“I am not returning to your planet you know!" He booms out after watching the girl for a few more moments.

The child jerks away from the console eyes growing wide in shock, but not fear, glancing between him and the panel in the wall she’s been hiding behind, after a tense moment she relaxes a little realising he’s not going to throw her off of the airlock like he threatened before. She gives a short curt nod to him saying “good” before back towards the console trying to pull herself up to look at it more (and failing miserably)

Kross watches her flail around in amusement “not a fan of earth?” he asks.  
The child’s face twists into a frown “not anymore”  
“why not?” Kross asks still amused.

His amusement draining as she answers“…my mom died” he says nothing as she continues “after that…my dad” she splits out the name laced with so much venom Kross is honestly surprised “he left, he left me at that place…” she’s stopped trying to climb up onto the console rubbing one of her bruised wrists “they were mean but then…” she glared at the ground “he left because he said he couldn’t take care of me but…” she’s fighting back tears her face twisting in anger to fend off the buried sadness “he was on the news he’s a manager again for a racer like he was with mom, he’s fine!” Kross quietly just keeps watching the child as she keeps spitting venom and shaking in rage, so much rage in such a small thing, so much hate and anger, all it breaks free in one moment “HE SAID HE HAD NO FAMILY! THAT HIS FAMILY WAS HIS TEAM!THE STAFF SAW IT! THE OTHER STUDENTS SAW IT!EVERYONE SAW IT AND THEN THEY STARTED” she was still shaking though it wasn't just due to rage now “they said it doesn’t matter if I’m hurt now…no one’s going to see it…no one will care and…they were right” she’s trailed off still shaking and rubs her eyes “I hate them all…”

Kross sits silently but inside he's angry, Crogs are not…they’re a strong race but not a large race. Children aren’t born in abundance, they’re children are precious they are trained and taught and helped by all in their tribe… to abandon a child like this, to dismiss them..it’s unheard of.

Weakness and failure are inexcusable for warriors, for adults. Children are not treated like that, they aren't treated like this. They are most certainly not disposable.  
And this one, this small tiny broken human child, is smart enough to fix a ship, brave enough to stand up to him, strong enough to run away…

Kross leans back, and stares into the deep endless darkness outside, “humans are a pathetic and weak race” he says at length and sees the child nod “it is good you don’t show such weakness” she turns and stares up at him with large tear filled eyes.

He knows that what he is about to do is foolish, but on impulse he asks the child “do you want to see how to fly this ship?” the child's expression lights up like a super nova.

 

* * *

 

Later when he finally arrives at Kramm the child, Eva, is curled up against his side asleep using his cape as a blanket….he doesn't know how is going to explain this to the Imperium.  
Adoption is not something that normally happens after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kross - Yeah so i'm a dad now  
> The Imperium - Kross no  
> Kross- Kross yes!


	2. Vea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva is now Vea and is waiting to find out if she's been chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-race  
> There are minor oc's mentioned (Vea has many many uncles)

She’s been pacing outside the door for over an hour now, she knows she should be more composed, should wait patiently and calmly, she knows that but she's just so sick of waiting.  
The imperium are meeting.

She knows what they’re meeting about , she knows they're meeting to talk about the great race.  
THE GREAT RACE.

Her father had hinted that he wants to put her forward as the Crogs representative, he wants HER to be their pilot. their pilot for the great race. 

Her as the Crogs pilot, she can’t stop herself from smiling, to represent the Crogs and win the ultimate prize…it’ll finally solidify her place.

She glances at her reflection in the dark metal of the wall, she’s dressed in dark red Crog armour with thick black clothing under, thick black gloves hide her hands, and a similar face mask hides the bottom half of her face. Her long red cloak flows behind her and the hood of her cloak cover her duel coloured hair, she dyed her dark hair partially red years ago (because her hair was the same colour as his and she wanted nothing to do with that man) the top of her face is cover by a visor bright yellow like normal Crog eyes, the visor stops over her ears and there are ornamental points of black metal resembling Crog ears.

She doesn't look human, and she loves it.

Because she’s not human, she’s a Crog. 

She has been since she ran away from that place, that planet, since her father adopted her and sealed it with an oath in blood, a binding contact.  
She’s not human, she’s not Eva Wei anymore.

No Eva Wei died long ago, that name, that girl has long been buried and discarded.

She’s Vea

Her father and uncles had asked if she wanted a new name, Eva was too human, it had to many memories tied to it, when they'd asked her she'd gladly accepted the new name.  
Eva the human was gone, she's Vea the daughter of General Kross.

Though not all Crogs see her as that, she frowned and continued pacing.  
  
Sure all the members of the tribes who were close to her father, all of her many many uncles, knew she was Vea, hell even some other tribes not that close to her father but who had met her understood.

But other’s didn’t, they saw her as a ‘pet’, a joke, not that they said so in front of her father, not anymore at least. The last one who insulted her in front of her father was challenged to combat and well…they can’t really speak anymore...not when they don’t have a head. 

The problem is that those members of the Imperium who don’t take her seriously are going to be some on the ones voting on if she’ll be the pilot.

It doesn’t help that she’s still technically viewed as a child, even though she’s 15 already!

Not to mention the fact that Colonel Toros will be voting doesn't help at all…he’ll want to go himself, and he hates her...he hates her a lot.

Not only does he not see her as a Crog but he’s still angry that she beat his records at some of the training tracks for pilots.

She’s beaten lots of records, lots of his records to, she’s a good pilot her father’s been teaching her for as long as she can remember, by Kramm she could fly a trident a blindfolded (and she knows this from experience Uncle Voxx had got in trouble for letting her try it but she’d done it perfectly so no harm done)

She’s a good pilot.

But Toros has never lost, and he’s a colonel…and he’s biologically a Crog.

How much of a chance does she honestly have?

Her moping is cut off when the door opens and her father walks out.

He’s out early that means either he’s got his way and saw no more reason to stay or he’s really really pissed and had to leave before he tried to murder someone…she’s honestly not sure which it is. 

“Vea” he calls back to her as he begins walking down the hallways, and she has to run to catch up with his long strides

She walks calmly in silence, for about a minute before she cracks “…well?” 

Her father doesn’t even look at her “well what?” he echoes back. 

“dad” she groans out because that tone of voice means he’s enjoying this…and wait he’s not angry does that…does that mean?

“you’ll need more composure when you arrive on Alwas” he says amusement leaking in “congratulations”

She lets out a very undignified squealing sound and launches herself at her father hugging him tightly he simply lays a hand on her head. 

“I’M THE PILOT?! FOR THE GREAT RACE!? REALLY?” she cries out mouth split in a grin so wide anyone would be able to see it even through her mask.

“of course” he said as if stating a simple fact before trailing off “but” Vea felt her grin freeze “there is a condition” he grumbled out the last word “you will be accompanied my someone”

Vea cringed because she had a feeling “Toros?” she asks grimly and groans lowly when her father nods “he will there to watch you as well as ‘project strength’” he rolled his eye at that “honestly he’s there to take over if you fail” Vea raised an eyebrow “it was decided that this is a chance to prove yourself, also they don’t want to give this as a mission to Toros, they want the option to call him back if the situation changes…but if you fail or show weakness, he is to take over” she sees the crinkle of her fathers eye that indicated a smirk “Toros seemed happy with that I don’t think he quite understands that you have to actually fail first, and we both know that won’t happen” Vea smirks back at him because she can see where this is going “if he does anything in an attempt to make you fail or anything to seize power while you can still race and have not lost then he is disobeying a direct order from the imperium”

Vea bit back a laugh “how long do you think it’ll take him to try?”

“that depends on how smart he is” her father answered 

“how far do you think he’ll go?” she askes smiling up

“again it depends on how smart he is and how long he wants to live” he glanced down at her “contact me if he tries anything, or you think he’s going to try anything…or if anything happens with another team” her father continues the protective edge entering his voice as he begins to list off all the reasons she should call and how regular check ins should be…

Vea just smiles widely she’s competing in the great race.

And she’s going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toros- Please that's just a pathetic human  
> Vea- *breaks his records*  
> Toros-*suprised pikachu face*
> 
>  
> 
> Toros- This child needs to die  
> Kross-try it bitch


	3. Alwas Cycle - Aikka POV (Aka Aikka is pining and oblivious)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aikka's thoughts on both the mysterious human and small Crog pilot while on the Alwas cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pov from various episodes in Alwas cycle

Prince Aikka knew that the Crogs would be competing in the Alwas races, though he wished they weren’t. Especially since Toros had approached him before the races even began making it clear that Nourasia was just a tool for the Crog's in these races, that his parents, his family, his planet were all hostages.

Aikka hated it.

He hated the Crogs so much.

 

* * *

 

 It had been very surprising that Toros wasn’t the one racing.

He was there on Alwas, but he wasn’t the pilot, and he clearly was not happy about the fact.

The Crog's actual pilot is rather unusual. The Crog is around his size, tiny by Crog standards and with only one eye from the looks of it, he’d heard the mutterings of the crowd in confusion when they first saw them.

All the muttering and speculation were cut short when the pilot, defeated their first opponent in record time, moving their trident ship with expert precision and lightning speed.

During all the races the Crog pilot was in Toros stood watching from the side seething with rage.

He seemed to get even angrier every time the pilot won.

Aikka doesn’t really know much about the pilot, he hasn’t really paid attention to them, they haven’t threaten him and they haven't been around Toros at all.

The pilot may be his challenger to beat in the race, but Toros is the real threat he's the one he needs to watch out for.

He’s the one who can destroy Nourasia.

Aikka doesn’t have time to worry about anything else.

 

* * *

 

He hasn’t paid much mind to the humans, or the earth team in general really, all he knows is that the young male of the team is loud, arrogant and keeps sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong, their pilot and older male is much easier to deal with and a capable opponent.

Aikka doesn’t know what to make of the girl though.

She’s human, but she doesn’t appear to be a part of the team if their confrontation with Groor says anything.

He’d helped defend the earth team as Groor was out of line, and the earth team appeared to be honourable competitors.

Groor had nearly been able to hit him from the side, a blow Aikka would have been just this side of to slow to avoid.

But the attack had been caught by the girl, who had flipped Groor over her shoulder and out the window in a single fluid move.

Aikka was more than a little impressed.

She was amazingly skilled, clearly a warrior, her hair was a beautiful mix of black and red, eyes dark and intelligent, she had markings on her cheeks faint and black one of a star and one of a sharp pointed line from under her eye to her cheek almost like a scar, she had been wearing a thick black cloak that reached the ground, making her look like a moving shadow, she was phenomenal.

She’d talked with them briefly, she'd been short with the earth team her tone dismissive and short. From their interactions it had been clear she wasn’t a part of them.

(They’d seemed incredibly shocked to see another human here)

She hadn’t answered their questions and left rolling her eyes, though she’s turned to him smiling “you’re really very skilled Prince Aikka”

Aikka would be lying if he said his cheeks hadn’t flushed at that smile and genuine compliment.

He curses himself later that he never learnt her name.

 

* * *

 

He meets her again after sparing one night, he heads over to see G’dar and she's there leaning against the pen talking to him she’s wearing the thick black cloak again and it’s dripping with rain as is her hair.

“And then he had the nerve to say that to me, it doesn’t matter that I won he’ll never see me as one of them, and I’m stuck here with him ugh he’s the absolute worst, he’s just a malicious condescending arrg” she trailed off angrily.

G’dar makes a sympatric noise to her as Aikka approaches and the girl laughs “thanks for listening sorry to unload on you but since my communicators been busted I don't really have anyone to rant to, I should be able to fix it this time but until then I can’t really do this to anyone else” she reaches out a hand and G’dar moves towards is nuzzling lightly Aikka stares in awe “sorry you got all banged up out there buddy but you did great don’t worry I’m sure you’ll win your next race no problem I..” she cuts herself off as she notices him pulls her hand back looking sheepish “ah Prince Aikka sorry I didn’t mean to intrude” she moves to go and Aikka isn’t thinking before he holds out a hand to stop her from leaving.

“no please it’s fine” he relaxes as he sees her stop moving “Nourasian’s are known for their hospitability”

She grins back and Aikka feels his heart beat quicken at the sight “thanks I was just passing by I need to let off some steam after” she trailed off frowning.

“a bad day?” he offers weakly.

She sighs “it shouldn’t have been but yeah someone certainly made it one” she grumbled glaring darkly at the wall before brightening “luckily your friend here is an excellent listener” she says smiling up at G’dar who preens slightly and Aikka can’t help his own laugh from coming out.

“he most certainly is” he adds and the two of them just smile at each other before Aikka catches himself getting lost in her eyes “ah I’m sorry I believe I’ve been very rude” he says straightening with a cough “you know me however, I have not yet asked for your name”

She blinks at him slowly “you don’t recognise me?”

Aikka stares back and suddenly begins racking his brain, have they met before? He’s sure he’d remember her, he’s not been able to stop thinking about her since he met her a few days ago if he’d met her before he’d know it he’s sure, all he can is weakly shake his head face distraught.

She frowns for a long moment before reaching for her faces eyes widening in realisation “oh right you may not without the” she trailed off blushing “sorry that’s embarrassing”

“we’ve met before then?” he asked because he needs to know, how could he not remember her?

She opens her mouth to answer but a loud yell rings out from behind them “Prince Aikka” Canaan entering and glaring at the girl “who is this?” he questions approaching with a sword drawn.

Aikka raises his hands “Canaan no she’s not an enemy”

At the same time he hears her say “It’s ok, we're allies”

Aikka blinks at that echoing “allies?”

She’s about to speak again when Canaan starts speaking about spys and the earth team, the girl doesn’t look scared at all but gives him a look as she turns to leave “I better go before this becomes a big deal sorry”

This time Aikka is able to call out “ah wait your name what is” a laugh and smile cut him off she turns back to him in the rain with a wide beautiful grin.

“guess you’ll just have to figure that out” it’s teasing and friendly and looking at her smiling widely rain hitting her face and looking so at peace Aikka feels his frantically beating heart skip a beat.

She’s gone after that disappearing in to the storm as Canaan continues ranting and insulting the earth team.

“she’s not part of the earth team” Aikka finally manages after getting his mouth to work again.

Canaan stops short looking confused “…then what team is she with?”

Aikka doesn’t know, but he’s going to find out.

  

* * *

 

He sees her the next day, well he hears her first before he sees her. He’s practicing for his match against the earth team when he hears “nice shot” from behind him after the rocks start tumbling down, he spins around to see her standing behind him. She’s dressed in a loose red tunic and black pants and is smiling “I don’t think the earth team stand a chance”

He smiles back “I hope not, we cannot take risks with their laser cannon’s I do not want G’dar getting hurt again”

She nods in understanding “if we get placed against each other I promise I won’t use my weapons on him just so you know” she says and Aikka slowly turns to her “I wasn’t going to anyway I mean were allies and I’ll attack a ship but no way would I hurt your partner” she adds on but Aikka’s still stuck because.

“you’re a racer?” he asks and mentally runs through all the pilots.

She smirks slowly “yep” she pops the P “have you figured it out let?” she questions titling her head to the side expectantly.

He stares at her blankly because he can’t think of anyone at all, he's sure he hasn't seen her race before he just gapes at her hopelessly raking his brain. She raises a hand to cover a laugh before holding it out towards him “sorry I didn’t mean to tease you” she grins so warmly Aikka can feel his face flush “It’s nice to met you Prince Aikka” he reaches and shakes her hand as she finally answers the question that’s been buzzing around his mind since that first day he saw her “my names Vea”

Vea

Vea

That name is vaguely familiar but…he still has no idea who she is.

It must be apparent that he still can't place her because her face falls dramatically “really?” she frowns “honestly I don’t know if I should be offended or just really happy that the change is that good” she mumbled to herself looking thoughtful.

“I am so sorry” Aikka manages to get out through his complete embarrassment because he knows all racers names were said before yet somehow he missed not only her name but all her races? How is that possible?

She takes one look at his frazzled face and takes mercy on him “it’s fine don’t worry about it” she puts her hands behind her back grinning widely “but now I’m allowed to tease you forever about this after you figure it out you know”

Aikka feels himself smile because that means, she wants to see him after the races, after the great race is over.

“It’s a deal Vea” he says her name and her grin lights up her entire face

Aikka’s heart almost stops, he is in way to deep.

And he still doesn’t know who she is.

 

* * *

 

Things were going well, he was happy

He should have known it wouldn’t last with the Crogs here.

Toros cornered him after his victory over the earth team, slamming him against a wall by his throat, the Crog was getting angrier every day and today he just seemed to want someone to push around.

Deciding that Aikka needed a reminder of ‘his place’.

The pressure around of neck was turning the corners of his vision black and he's barely holding onto consciousness when he heard a voice call out.

“AIKKA!”

The voice sounds close but also far away almost as if underwater.

“LET HIM GO NOW TOROS!”

Toros yells something back but Aikka can’t hear it as his vision fades to black and when it comes back he can hear

“I SWEAR BY KRAMM AND THE ENTIRE IMPERIUM IF YOU DON’T PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW I WILL CUT YOUR DAMN ARM OFF!”

There’s more yelling and then suddenly the pressures gone and he's dropped violently on to the floor he can feel hands gently grab him and he hears Toros’s screams of “PATHETIC PEST” and “THIS FARCE WILL BE ENDING NOW!” before heavy footsteps moving away.

He’s coughing and gasping for breath vision still fading in and out of darkness as his senses slowly come back to him.

He hears random snippets of the voice “Aikka please wake up your going to be ok I promise” “oh Kramm how long has he” “that monster” “don’t worry I’ll tell the Imperuim he wasn’t meant to be doing this” “Aikka I swear he’ll pay for this” “Please open your eyes” “Aikka please”

When he opens his eyes he blinks up into one long yellow eye of the small hooded Crog, his head currently in their lap. Instantly he pulls himself back on instinct pulling out his knife and holding it between them glaring daggers at the small Crog who hasn’t moved “Stay.away.from.me” he hisses out.

The Crog just stares at him “Aikka” a small sound comes out and Aikka sees red.

“HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT YOU MONSTER” somewhere in his mind he registers how utterly awful an idea this is, this Crog could kill him, his planet, his family everything but right now he has reached his limit “AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE, THREANING MY PLANET MY FAMLY, FORCING YOUR RULE ON US, YOU'RE ALL MONSTERS ALL EVIL JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!!”

He's breathing heavily and shaking in uncontrollable rage.

The Crog just stays there unmoving frozen, there is utter silence around them.

He hears a choked sob and blinks realising it came from the Crog, he watches in confusion as the Crog stands up “…I understand I...I’m so sorry”

He feels his jaw drop, did the Crog just apologise?

Before he can react the Crog is gone red cape fluttering behind them.

Aikka doesn’t move for a long time.

Somewhere in his mind he feels like he’s missing something.

 

* * *

* * *

 

He catches a glimpse of Vea the following days, see’s her near the pilot Rush looking absolutely distraught, when he tries to approach her she goes deathly pale and runs away from him.  
He can’t find her when he looks for her

 

* * *

 

He also doesn’t see the Crog pilot.

In the race against Rush, Toros is the one racing. He walks in smugly with an air of superiority, he taunts the poor man again the invasion throughout the race.  
He races brutally and in the end Rush is carted to hospital

After that Aikka sits in the stands and realises the other Crog pilot may have damaged ships, like the earth teams, but never once caused any casualties at all, they never once injured another pilot .

There's a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He feels as if he’s missing something.

 

* * *

 

That missing piece slides into place during the rematch between the Earth and Crog teams.

The Earth pilot has been injured after an incident and is unable to fly, the Crog's are set to win by default, or at Toros is.

That's when the smaller Crog arrives

Toros and the other Crog start all out screaming at each other, in that screaming it's revealed Toros isn’t meant to be the pilot he went against the Imperium, and he's refusing to step down  
The smaller Crog challenges him to a race, Toros accepts he shoves his blade in to the ground as he does andthe arena goes silent

 

They’ve heard about the Crog's trial by combat, and with that act Toros has just made this one.

 

Which means the loser will die<./p>

 

The judges say they can’t allow an unscheduled race to happen, but even they look worried, if the challenge can’t be completed by one of the competitors then they will lose by default. If they can't race then the smaller Crog will die.

The small Crog say they’ll fly for the earth team,

 

When the judges attempt to protest,

 

But then the smaller Crog pulls down the bottom half of their face, no not their face, a mask and they take off what is not their eyes but a visor.

 

Aikka stares down at Vea as everything clicks into place.

 

He feels his heart hammering in his chest

 

‘oh no’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aikka*watches Vea yeet someone out the window*  
> Aikka-I'm in love


	4. Reveals and Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vea is completely done with Toros and she's going to stop him.  
> Even if it means revealing her heritage and helping the Earth team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alwas Cycle  
> AU of the episode Will to Win

Vea is furious, Toros has gone too far.

Way to far.

Not only had he destroyed her trident, not just sabotaged full on destroyed petty bastard, he had disobeying the Imperium to be the pilot and then destroyed her communication devices so she couldn’t report him to the Imperium or contact her father.  
Not to mention all that he’d done to Aikka and Rush.

He was violent and unstable.

Crogs may be warlike but they also had their order and laws.

They had rules and morals, even though they may differ from other species.

But what Toros was doing, it was wrong by all those standards.

And Vea was done.

She was taking her position back.

 

Even if it meant helping the Earth team win.

Even though that made her feel sick to her very core.

She didn’t really have a problem with Rick, she’d talked to him a few times and he'd even accepted, after she broke his ship their initial race, agreeing that he’d been cocky underestimating her. He was actually …nice. Vea didn’t bemoan helping him.

It was the fact this would help Don Wei that made bile rise in her throat.

 

But she had to do it.

 

She had to stop Toros.

This was her only chance, she had to stop him here on Alwas, if she didn’t he'd slip into the finals and be untouchable.

 

By Kramm would she let that happen.

 

Even if it meant tearing off her masks revealing herself as biologically human.

She heard all the shocked gasps around her as she pulled them off, and she pushed down the horror at the fact they all knew.

Rush knew, he’d hate her now she knew he would…she’d realised when talking to him he didn’t know who she was, she’s glad he told her about Byrus. She’d not known just how ruthless Toros was, her father had only told her that Toros had been utterly brutal far more than was needed, setting a wildfire to do the job that a candle could do.

And Aikka…Vea can’t even look, he hates her she knows he will, he knows now, she couldn't tell him after... he’ll despise her. After what Toros did she’s not surprised. But she can't bear to see him look at her in hatred again. What had that bastard been thinking treating Nourasia like that.

They’re meant to be allies not hostages or slaves. Alliances are new for the Crogs yes, but this is not how to handle it at all. Even with their history with alliances...it doesn't make this right, not at all. She curses whoever on the Imperium let Toros have any say in the process, after this she’s going to have to ask her Uncle Iokois to look into it, he actually knows about diplomacy, he’ll sort it out.

That is if she survives, she can still see the blade in the ground out of the corner of her eye.

To the death.

 

She keeps staring at Toros, his arrogance and confidence is radiating off of him.

Everyone’s still whispering, chattering, all of them staring at her.

She doesn’t pay attention to them.

Toros laughs “well well looks like the little pretender finally reveals her true traitorous colours right little human”

Vea bares her teeth and stands tall “I AM NOT HUMAN, I AM A CROG AND I AM THE PILOT THE IMPERIUM CHOSE” she points at him “AND I WILL COMPLETE THE MISSION GIVEN TO BE EVEN IF THAT MEANS WINNING FOR THEM”

Toros shifted “you won’t win you’ll die helping a hopeless cause don’t worry though” his eyes crinkled in dark amusement “all your human kin will be joining you soon enough”

She kept meeting his gaze the judges were still stuttering something or other clearly lost on what to do.

It didn't matter, they knew what to do.

The two of them turned away from each other walking towards their ships.

Well, Vea walked towards the earth team’s ship. She’d only flown tridents for years she knew the disadvantage she was at, but... but this was also like the ship her mother had flown. Even after all this time she still remembered how it worked.

She wouldn’t lose

“WHAT THE HELL?” came the voice of the gunner Jordsomething she couldn’t remember.

Vea glanced at him as he moved between her and the ship while Rick just stared at her wide eyed.

“Like hell you're flying OUR ship you…I don’t even know what you are!” the boy stumbled out looking frazzled and like his brain was struggling to catch up the last few seconds “there’s no way a human would help the Crogs and hell you’re the one who destroyed our ship before just NO! you’re not flying it”

Vea glared at him she didn't have time for this “well who else on your team will fly it?” she gestured to Rick whose arm was still bandaged the boy faltered looking between them “ I will win this for your team just get out of my way”

Rick was staring at her intently, surprise fading away no more gaping and shock, damnit she actually like him.

“If she doesn’t race she forfeits the challenge automatically” one of the aliens in the stands called out to them.

“It’s a challenge of blood a death challenge the loser will die if she doesn’t race then..” another added sounding worried.

The earth team both jolted staring at her in horror “are you kidding you…” Rick managed to whisper.

“I won’t lose” she snapped looking at him, the man met her eyes, understanding passing between them, before he reached up ripping out the communicator from his ear and turning it off , Vea could hear yelling on the other end before he did, yelling in a familiar loud angry voice.

“Go” he nodded towards the ship, Jordan that was it, moved out of the way staring at her still looking horrified, Vea ran past him uncaring jumping up into the ship and staring at the controls trying to remember all of them, remember how her mother flew this type of ship trying to merge how her mother would fly with how her father flies, with how she flies.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Jordan square his shoulders and begin to move towards the ship, Toros just laughed “I don’t think so boy, the challenge is between me and her no one else”

The humans gape at him in rage and the crowd began chattering loudly and angrily.

Huh looks like everyone hates Toros.

Yeah that seems about right.

“It’s fine” Vea said firmly cutting off the protests before they began she knew the humans were going to start yelling and causing a scene but there was nothing they could do “that’s how this works besides" she smirked down at them "I don’t need guns to beat him”

She could feel the hate radiating off of Toros at that comment.

Worth it!

There was a moment of silence between the earth team as they looked between each other and her“…do you know how to fly it?” Rick trailed off looking concerned.

Vea nodded reassuringly as she surveyed the ship more “don’t worry about me”

He ran his unharmed hand through his hair with a broken disbelieving laugh “You’re literally in a race to the death with a guy whose never lost in a ship you’ve never flown with no weapons!”

Vea smiled down “well that cause he’s never raced against me before” he didn't look anymore reassured she wanted to say more but she could see the judges getting themselves slightly more composed, she didn't have time, instead she nodded down at them “thanks” before manoeuvring the ship to the starting point.

She could still feel all the eyes on her but she didn’t care, instead she tore open the control panel, ignoring the shouts of shock and offence form the crowd and earth team, instead she began moving wires around firstly silencing the radio and remote commands, she didn’t trust Don Wei. not one bit, before starting on more important things (she remembered how the ship had worked in their race, their boosters had been impressive but maybe if she altered power flow to their then she could maybe... yes and also removing power from guns... then she could rework it to... yes that would work)

She worked quickly, like her training for emergency repairs in crashing ships or during combat, Uncle Hoorus and Uncle Vox had taught her the quickest ways to assess and rework all types of Crog ships, it was a similar principle just a little more...awkward and haphazard.

She heard Toros’s yell “Start the race”

Petty asshole.

She could hear the judges and crowds displeasure, but the countdown began all the same.

That was ok she was nearly

DONE.

She hit the power just as the signal to start sounded barely closing the top of the cockpit in time.

She sped off after Toros

She wasn’t going to lose.

 

* * *

 

 She was pretty sure the earth team wouldn’t be to pissed at her for upgrading their boosters as she activated them during the race, speeding past Toros with a satisfied smile in place. Tactically she should undo her work after the race, though that would be a dick move….but leaving it would help Don Wei.

She cut her musings off she saw Toros power up and she felt offence bubble up really, he was trying to cut through the ship, trying to use her own move against her.

Vea just smirked and waited till the last moment before putting the ship into a spin.

Easily avoiding that move and using the momentum to toss his trident off course.

He was underestimating her, of course he was, he always had.

And now it would cost him dearly.

 

* * *

 

The finally stretch was really just a game of chicken, the boosters of the earth ship were keeping pace with his trident and it was just who blinked first.

The thing is her Dad always said she’d stare death in the eyes without flinching, and apparently she won’t blink either because he stopped first, she speed through, just barely twisting out of the way of his speeding Trident and skidding to a stop.

All she could hear was her own breathing and her heart beat in her ears adrenaline still coursing through her blood stream.

She let herself smile, she won.

She beat him.

Letting out a laugh of shock she exiting the ship.

Trying not to the feel the hundreds of eyes on her.

She moved away from the ship, she wasn’t sure what to do now she needed to call the imperium, to contact her father and her uncles and  
“You” a dark rage filled growl echoed out and she spun to see Toros charging at her sword on hand “PATHETIC HUMAN” he screeched.

Vea heard gasps and cries in the crowds but spun reaching for her dagger only for a flash of movement to stop her.

A black hand held the sword blade in place.

The entire stadium was silence as the void of space.

In front of her stood her father cape billowing behind him eye narrowed glaring at Toros in pure seething ice cold hatred.

Toros said nothing eyes wide.

“get” Kross began “away” he continued as he forced the sword from the others hands “from” he reared back his fist “my” he punched the other in the gut sending him flying back “DAUGHTER!”

Vea smiled in relief, she hadn’t been able to contact him in days she’d had no idea what was happening with him or where he was. She felt the grin break her face and without thinking she threw herself at him her arms wrapping around his waist as she cried out “DAD!”

She hears the crowd erupt in a chorus of voices confused, shocked, offended she’s not sure.

Her dad’s here and for a moment

She lets herself not care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toros: *Challenges Vea to fight to the death*  
> Vea:Then pereish 
> 
>  
> 
> Kross- You're doing amazing sweetie


	5. Victorius like Vea (Rick POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is having a bit of crisis after losing to the Crogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU version of Treacherous like Toros 
> 
> After the race

Rick had left the Earth team hanger, after Don Wei had started screaming again.

_“YOU’RE A PRO HOW DO YOU KEEP LOSING!?”_  
_“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS?”_  
_“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU?!”_

Rick punched the tree in front of him violently, shaking in frustration and rage.

He didn’t care about the rain or wind or anything.

He just needed to get this frustration out.

Another loss.

Another failure.

The Whizzing Arrow was a mess, split almost in half.

The Crog trident had decimated them.

And it had been his fault.

He’d underestimated her

He and Jordan had even joked before the race, about the Crog being a runt that the race would be an easy win because it wasn’t Toros.

After getting ahead with the boosters they’d laughed saying it would be an easy win.

They’d been so wrong

After the race the Crog had come up to them, Jordan had begun to scream but she’d just brushed past him, for a moment Rick thought she was going to attack him but instead “you were overconfident” the Crog says looking at their ship, Rick had wanted to yell back to scream and rage but the Crog had continued before he could “you underestimated me and dropped your guard when you thought you had the edge” she accuses and Rick jolts because, that isn’t wrong they did “my father always tells me that if someone underestimates you, you show them exactly why that was a mistake” she looks between him and the ship, Rick feels his rage build but Crog just turns away “don’t make the same mistake twice” before stopping turning back to them “also…stop thinking like just a racer this isn’t just a race” her one yellow eye met him from under her hooded head “ this is a fight as much as a race any tactics can be used as long as it doesn’t kill someone, being the fastest racer won’t win this…think smart”

Rick wanted to yell something but couldn’t because, did they just give him advice?

The more Rick has about it, the more he realises that the Crog was right.

He’s only been treating the racers as racers.

He hasn’t been expecting or prepared for what his opponents will be prepared to do.

He’s been arrogant, going in thinking he’s still a pro.

When this is a whole new playing field.

And now he’s messed up the ship.

He’s a pro, a winner. On Earth at least.

But here on Alwas all he seems to do is mess up, he’s a mess.

“…you ok?” he hears a voice call out through the rain.

He turns and see’s the weird human girl he’d met before standing in a long black cloak on the path looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He just shakes his head “it’s been…a rough day” he says with a broken laugh.

The girl cautiously moves closer “I know” she says as if it’s obvious and he groans, of course all of Alwas say him get his ship skewered.

He hears the girl sigh shaking her head “you’re ship should easily fixed…it’s not like anything major got to badly damaged anyway no reason to get so…” he barely hears the last part muttered under her breath before she trails off.

“It’s not just the ship” he corrects her “...I I guess I’m just not used to being the underdog” he says closing his eyes.

Because he’s gone from champion to in by the skin of his teeth just holding on…it’s unsettling and jarring.

The girl stares at him for a long moment before laughing.

And ow ok that hurts.

She just shakes her head “…so?” she questions and Rick stares at her, the kid rolls her eyes dramatically “you’re the underdog so what your still in the race stop moping and pull yourself up, you’re a racer right?”

“of course I am but” he wants to argue but she just breezes by whatever he was going to say.

“so what’s the problem, you’re a racer and your still in the race you just stopped short, you can still reach the finish line” she explains smirking at him.

Rick just stares at her and the girl turns to leave stopping before she reaches the path smirking widely as she looks back “besides, if you’re the underdog and people underestimate you, you know what you need to do”

He freezers for a moment…wait.

“show them why that’s a mistake” She smirks over her shoulder at him before walking off down the path leavening Rick staring after her mind reeling.

Wait…what?

 

What?

 

No way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick - Ha luckily were not racing against Toros this should be an easy win
> 
> Vea-...
> 
> Vea- Well I can't NOT destroy their ship now


	6. Reveal Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct aftermath to Reveals and Races, along with Aikka, Rick and Kross POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Directly follows 'Reveals and Races'. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do not mess with overprotective Crog dad.

The entire stadium was struck silent at the sight of the young human? Crog? hugging the feared General Kross who was rubbing her head looking down at her with an expression that could only be called fond, it was an unbelievable sight.

Everyone jolted backwards as Colonel Toros, stood up glaring at the pair shaking with pure rage “Kross how dare you”

The other Crogs expression changed from fond to murderous in a heartbeat as he glared at the other “How dare I? How dare you Toros!” he kept his hand on the girls head as the other pointed accusingly at the Colonel “you are the one who went against the Imperium and betrayed your orders”

“I WAS DOING WHAT WAS BEST FOR THE IMPERIUM THAT HUMAN SHOULD NOT BE RACING FOR THE CROGS!” He screamed only to be cut off when the General charged him hand on his throat the air around them colder than ice

“Vea is not human, she is my daughter, she is the heir to the tribes of the western hordes and the northern borders, the one bond by blood to inherit that position and she is the pilot chosen by the Imperium and by your own brother to represent us in this tournament” his voice was calm and cold as ice but each word pieced like daggers he let go turning around as his cape snapped the ground “she is also the one who just beat you, in a challenge of blood” he looked over “and the entire Imperium know about it”

The entire stadium watched Toros’s eyes widen as Kross held out a communicator that was still on, before tossing in on the ground near Toros’s feet “Goodbye Colonel” he sneered out the title before turning his back to the other and walking past the girl.

She smiled at him face flushed, they watched her turn to see the Earth team standing in the side lines giving a small nod to them as Kross called out “Vea let’s go” the girl smiled calling out “Coming dad” before moving to catch up to the other.

No one moved for a while after that, not until Toros snatched the communicator up and quickly retreated away. It was only after that the stadium exploded in cries and conversations.

 

* * *

 

Aikka is glad his race has been pushed back, apparently all of Alwas needs time to recover from this revelation.

Aikka certainly does.

Vea is the Crog pilot…she’s a human and yet she flies for the Crogs

She’s General Kross’s daughter. The feared general who is set to lead the Earth invasion, who has a human daughter?

And that daughter is Vea!

Vea.

He remembers her throwing Groor out the window in the bar.

Her talking to G’dar smiling brightly.

Her looking back at him teasing smirk while dripping with rain.

Her warmly smiling at him in the sun as he practices shooting.

_“you don’t recognise me?”_

_“If we get placed against each other I promise I won’t use my weapons on you just so you know, I wasn’t going to anyway I mean were allies right”_

_“were allies”_

He remembers the alley his vision going black, the smaller Crog no VEA! Vea screaming at Toros threatening Toros, his head in Vea’s lap as she whispered

_“Aikka please wake up your going to be ok I promise”_  
_“oh Kramm how long has he”_  
_“that monster”_  
_“don’t worry I’ll tell the Imperuim he wasn’t meant to be doing this”_  
_“Aikka I swear he’ll pay for this”_  
_“Please open your eyes”_  
_“Aikka please”_

The desperate voice pleading for him to be ok, how had he not seen it before now? how had he

_“YOUR ALL MONSTERS ALL EVIL JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME”_

…oh

_“…I understand I I’m sorry”_

Oh no

Realisation hits him like a shot to the heart.

Vea avoiding him after that day, running away when she saw him.

She’d been doing what he asked.

He was so blind.

But..she’s a Crog, she races for them and declares she is one with pride, how can she proud of this Crogs are evil how…how can she be a Crog? Vea isn’t evil…but the Crogs are

 

_“don’t worry I’ll tell the Imperuim he wasn’t meant to be doing this”_

Wait…

_“don’t worry I’ll tell the Imperuim he wasn’t meant to be doing this”_

Hold on what had she…

He frowns mind reeling as he truly thinks about those words, the horror in her voice and

_“were allies”_

It hadn’t been taunting or cruel, it had been genuine…it was... he still missing something.

_“don’t worry I’ll tell the Imperuim he wasn’t meant to be doing this”_  
_“were allies”_

He frowns and clenches his hands, there is something here he’s missing.

This time he’ll find out what it is.

He’s going to beat Spirit and go to the finals, with Vea.

_“were allies”_

He doesn’t know if the Crogs are his allies, but Vea is, and as soon as he’s won this race he’s going to talk to her.

He doesn’t trust the Crogs.

But he does trust Vea.

 

* * *

 

Rick knew it…ok he hadn’t been completely sure before today but he’d been 99% sure.

That 1% had been because that damn mask and visor combo is a damn good disguise.

Honestly, after all the shock wore off he’s just glad the kids alive.

She damn near gave him a heart attack after they got told ‘oh yeah kid just accepted a race to the god damn DEATH!!’

He doesn’t know much about Crogs but that big old dad of hers better let her know how STUPID that was.

Damn, her Dad is scary.

That guy looked the picture of terrifying alien invaders all over history text books about the initial attack, even more so than Toros.

…Even though no pictures showed them ruffling a kids hair or trying to beat the fuck out of someone for insulting their kid…because apparently human’s an insult.

Rude but whatever.

It had been so satisfying to watch that arrogant ass he knocked down and chewed out.

…though…he lost so that means.

Rick frowns at that, Toros may already be dead.

Then again if he’d won he would have probably killed the kid right there.

Hell he even tried to after he lost.

Speaking of what a win, he’d been so sure the kid was going to crash.

He’s impressed.

Really impressed.

It’s one thing to fly your own ship like that.

But with one you’ve never flown before.

Well it’s clear why she was their pilot.

…he is not looking forward to racing against her again as enemies.

Though, another one on one would be fun…as long as she doesn’t destroy the arrow again.

Speaking of Koji and Stan seem torn between freaking out over the fact the kid is human and that she rewired some of their ship...and that she managed to increase power to their booster…he should keep an eye on them because they may try to off to interrogate her…not a good idea if that dad of hers is there

Or even with just her.

He still remembers her throwing Groor out the window; you do not want to piss the kid off.

(and after seeming her dad oh yeah that makes a lot of sense he’s pretty sure you’d have to be suicidal to try and fuck with those 2 or any other immediate family)  
He glanced down at the rest of the earth team below near the ship, all freaking out to various degrees.

Jordan seems to not be able to process the fact the kid was the Crog pilot, most likely because after that day in the bar the kid had very clearly been crushing on the girl (it was painful to watch) the kid had just stared blankly and turned away, she seemed to be the same every other time after to…which made a lot of sense since Jordan was super rude and insulting to the Crog pilot every time he’d seen them…watching him put the pieces together and look mortified was a little hilarious.

Don Wei seemed shocked to, though it was just making him angrier, oh wonderful he hadn’t even thought he could get worse. He kept hearing yells of traitor and that it was clearly a Crog trick.

Hell ! Don had even gone off on him as soon as he came in for letting the kid race using their ship, yeah because he could race one handed, he was good but not that good seriously Don. He’d finally shut him up by pointing out if he hadn’t let the kid race Toros would have killed her then and there and they won so shut up!

Rick just shakes his head hearing Don still ranting about how the kid obviously isn’t human because what human would help the Crogs?

Probably one who has one for a dad.

Rick just leans back waiting till he can head off and watch the final race, he really hopes the prince wins…he really wants to challenge the kid to a rematch.

Though with the addendum no destroying ships.

After all he’s got to show the kid not to underestimate him.

 

* * *

 

“Your sure your ok?” Kross asks again as they sit in their hanger as he gives her another once over.

Vea just smiles up at him “I’m fine dad really” before hugging him again “I’m just glad you’re here”

Kross finally allowed himself to relax just a little “after no contact from you for a few days we got worried your uncles contacted the Imperium and I came to investigate” to trailed off frowning “I should have come sooner”

Vea shook her head “if I hadn’t challenged him first he’d still lay claim to the position even with you here…I think this was the best thing that could have happened”

Kross ruffled her hair lightly “what happened after communication cut off” he felt his daughter stiffen slightly “Vea” he prompted.

She moved back slightly tugging at her gloves “he broke the communication devices after…I caught him threatening Prince Aikka” she trailed off looking sad for a moment as she says the princes name Kross frowned because there was something there but before he could question it she powered through “after that he sabotaged my trident and took his own to race against Rush…the racer from Byrus” Vea glanced to the side.

Kross frowned “of course…let me guess he used unnecessary force and cheap tactics just like the invasion”

Vea nodded “I tried to get into contact with you…but because all the Imperium and personal codes are private and change so regularly I couldn’t get through…” she looked awkward “so…when I realised this was the last race and I knew if he won it he'd of course go to finales himself...I realised I had to challenge him” she stared up at him “I know I helped the Earth team but this was my only shot…and after he made it a blood challenge I really couldn’t do anything else”

Vea looked down fiddling with her gloves, and Kross shook his head she was worried the Crogs would think she was loyal to earth now? Please after what Toros had pulled they were nearly all behind Vea unanimously…except some of Toros’s lackeys that he’s sure he’ll weed out soon enough.

He kneels down hugging her close “you did well Vea, I'm proud of you”

He feels the tension drain from her body as she hugs back.

His little warrior, she managed to beat the ‘unbeatable’ Toros and will be going to the finales of the great race.

How could he not be proud of his daughter?

He pulls back and stands up ruffling her hair

Before remembering one loose thread “Although” he looks at Vea “what was that about the Nourasian prince?”

At the mention of the prince he watches his childs expression turn sad and…her cheeks flush lightly as if

 

 

OH KRAMM NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aikka:...I fucked up
> 
> Jordan: Jordan.EXE has stopped working
> 
> Rick:I F*CKING CALLED IT
> 
>  
> 
> Kross:*Kill bill sirens*


	7. Growing up - Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vea asks why the Crogs invade other planets, and learns the reasons why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre- series  
> I make up a lot of Crog culture and the like  
> Also lot's of OC's that are Vea's uncles and cousins

Vea’s been living on Kramm for over a year when she asks it.

Her dad and some of her uncle’s are discussing a new invasion, she’s sitting near the window she hadn’t really been reading the book in hands for a while now instead listening to her family talk, and that one question had began repeating in her head.

Her Uncle Voxx growls something shaking his head and leaving the conversation, moving to sit near her, he takes one look at her and one of his eyes quirk slightly “something on your mind Vea?”

She blinks up at him biting her lip slightly before asking the question that’s been floating around her head “…Uncle Voxx how come we invade planets?”

He stares at her wide eyed before looking back at the rest of their family and Vea realises the room has gone very quite very quickly

Turning she sees her father and other uncles all looking at her.

Vea suddenly worries she shouldn’t have asked, it was wrong, are, are they going to abandon her leave her like.

She feels a hand on her head and looks up to see her dad staring down at her reassuringly behind him she can see the rest of their family talking again, but not about the invasion, their tones are different

“…we will tell you” her dad says calmly “just be patient”

“we’ll ask the Imperium tonight” Uncle Draxus says “it shouldn’t be an issue”

“Some people will try to make it an issue” Uncle Iokois said glaring at the side.

“not if they know what’s good for them” Uncle Voxx added.

“we should have told you earlier” Her dad says before standing up and moving away “your one of us Vea you need to know”

 

* * *

 

 It’s 3 days after that her father tells her it’s time.

She follows him out of their compound, the surrounding towns, further than she’s travelled before and in the opposite direction to the northern tribes where her other uncles live.  
She pulls her thick cloak closer around her as the air becomes colder, and the land gets more desolate and uneven.

When they reach the mountains Vea stares in awe they are huge, jagged and sharp like the teeth or claws of a wild animal, her father grabs her hand and guides her through a small hidden walkway, one that from every angle just looked like more mountain she follows wide eyed.

She can’t help the gasp of awe as she sees the crystals in the passage.

They are beautiful jewels that shoot up everywhere like stalactites, blacks, red and gold everywhere all pulsing and shining brightly and she smiles brightly at them.

When she sees them on the other end of the tunnel her smile fades, breaks and shatters.

All around them are crystals but they’re all broken, some shattered to a million pieces, some burned down, some cut in half…it looks like a war zone.

Her father’s hand tights around hers and he walks her through the jagged remains, they’re everywhere filling the entire valley…just broken crystals…and pools of black.

Vea blinks down at one of the pools around them, there are lots of them but some are really low barely any black liquid in them, it’s black like ink, or tar, or oil but it seems different how it moves is…it’s definitely a liquid but it’s not like any she’s seen before.

“Vea...this is why we fight” her father begins and she looks up at him he’s staring forward intently “this is why we invade worlds and will continue to”

He kneels down and looks her in the eye “Vea… these are the pools of origin, these are how Crogs are born”

Vea stares at him wide eyed and looks back at the pools “these pools are all over Kramm, these ones in this ground are for the Western tribes” he explains “you see Crogs can…well we do not reproduce like most species, one or more of us, normally a bonded pair, but more than 2 or even 1 alone can place part of our essence our spirit and blood into a pool it will bond with the pool and create in time a new life” he explained and Vea could only stare in wonder.

“that’s amazing” she whispers as she stares down reverently into the pool.

Her father is quiet “this is the greatest guarded secret of our race” he explains “no other race, no one outside of us knows of this” Vea turned back to him “because the one time we did, the one time the Crogs allied with someone else….” He turned to the crystals “they tried to destroy them…to destroy us and they almost succeeded” she says nothing as her father continues “hundreds of years ago we had an alliance with another race, one we trusted with our origin…when they betrayed us they attacked every group of pools destroying the crystals which help give life to the pools…destroying their power and resources” they both looked at the remnants of the crystals “of course after that we destroyed them…but the damage was done…our planet alone cannot sustain these pools, so take what we need by force”

“we don’t make alliances” Vea began as she looked around “because we’d have to tell them why we needed them and…”

“our planet , our race cannot survive another attack on these pools” he nodded.

The 2 stayed their for a while in silence before he held out his hand began to lead her back.

Vea stared back at the pools for a long moment deep in thought before looking up at her dad she thought back to history books in schools teachers calling the Crogs monsters and demons and “I think humans would do it” she mumbled.

She father glanced back at her “…so do I”

The walk back in deep silence before Vea stops as they approach the town looking up at her dad “I don’t think every race would though”

Her father just ruffles her hair and they continue on, she’s pretty sure he doesn’t think the same as her.

 

* * *

 

 She sees the first baby when she’s 7, it’s her cousin Locus.

When her uncle Reeos takes her to see the pool at first she stares in once at the ball of yellow light flowing around in the pool.

When their born Vea get’s to be the one of the first to see them, they are just a ball of black inky substance with 2 big yellow eyes and 2 inky dripping pointed ears, they wrap themselves around her arm and Vea nearly cries…she loves her baby cousin so much!

“they won’t get a solid humanoid form for a good few years, and even them they’ll be able to revert it back to this form until they come of age” Uncle Reeos explains biting back laughter as he watches her hug them close.

At the time Vea doesn’t register the explanation her response to this explanation is simply “CAN I TEACH THEM TO FLY WHEN THEY GET OLDER?”

 

* * *

 

 She’s 15 when it happens she was working on repairing and upgrading one of the tridents when she gets a com from her father and uncles saying there’s an Imperium meeting, an urgent one and asking her to watch her cousins.

Locus and her watch the triplets and their other little cousin while giving each other worried looks.

This isn’t an invasion meeting; those are way more structured and nowhere near as frantic or last minute.

Vea has the horrible worrying thought 'what if Kramm is under attack’, she swallows down her worry and keeps calm she can’t worry her cousins, though looking at Locus they may be thinking the same.

She even gets calls from her older cousins in the Northern tribes and even the twins from South, her friends and also evil masterminds; give her a call wondering if anyone has any idea what’s happening, it’s the one time she sees the twins freaking out.

Needless to say she is on edge and pacing when her dad and uncles arrive back hours later, both her and Locus run up to them wide eyed and frantic.

 

* * *

 

 “…Nourasia has offered an alliance” her Uncle Iokois explains when they enter.

Vea feels her mouth drop open

She remembers her thought all those years ago.

Not everyone will betray them.

The Nourasians are meant to be honourable race.

Vea feels herself smile.

This time the alliance will work.

She wants to hope so at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nourasian: ….we would like to offer an alliance  
> Crog:...1 moment  
> (Turning to the Imperium)  
> Crog:FUCK THEY WANT TO DO THIS DIPLOMATICALY THE FUCK DO WE DO???
> 
> AU notes for Crog culture
> 
> 1) Baby Crogs are like little blobs of ink with pointy ears and big eyes and are ADORABLE  
> 2)Crogs are normally male or non binary in this, though some do identify as female


	8. Broken Pawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canaletto's thoughts as he watches the threads of fate unravel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of how Canaletto fits into the AU

He had woven the threads of time and fate, reworked them so many times, his plan had been perfect.

Eva was the perfect creation. The ideal pawn.

That Don Wei would rise back to fame quicker than expected had been... unforeseen, or at least an unlikely path for fate to take... but it had been a good one. Eva’s despair had grown so much, and with a little push towards the humans at the school she was at ,had just made the despair grow more.

So much despair and anger and loss.

It was perfect!

She would have been perfect.

Except for that one fray in the threads.

It had been an infinitesimally small chance.

 

That the Crog ship would get shot down was likely but usually irrelevant. 

That Eva would escape that day, had been unlikely.

That she travelled that way into the woods even less likely.

That she managed to take that exact path to meet the ship, had been almost impossible

 

Those events caused the fabric of the strings to fray.

 

Canaletto had tried to reweave the threads, but he couldn’t. 

They kept breaking.

 

Fate would not let itself be reworked.

 

It had set itself in motion and he watched his plan begin to unravel.

He’d been beginning again tugging at threads trying to recover his creation… rework it to make Eva the person she needs to be.

 

And then that ritual

 

That blasted damn ritual

 

He’d never paid attention to the Crogs, dismissed them as warlike brute, a challenge that his pawn would overcome in the races…

Ironically it is one of those who should be her opponent who she now calls father

It is that damn bond that breaks his tapestry

 

He can see Eva’s despair fade away, see her drive to bring her mother back dim as she has a new family

 

She finds happiness and he feels his plans break .

And then

A ritual and adoption by blood, an ancient Crog ritual.

One that brings someone into a family.

And protects them from dark forces.

As soon as the ritual ends Canaletto feels his hold on the girl vanish, his influence around her gone.

He reaches for her, tries to move those around her

 

He can’t

 

All his work

 

His manipulation of fate and time everything

 

Gone to waste

 

She’s a useless pawn now, her despair is gone, her flame burns but it won’t do the job Canalrtto needs.

She’ll be on Oban but it won’t WORK!

He cries out into the void 

Curses the ancients, the Avatar

Everything!

 

He’ll still try to manipulate her, he can still try when she’s on Oban, and he’ll try to move the pieces…

He’ll still try to use his trump card…even if it may not be a winning hand.

 

And if this fails, he’ll just begin again, he’ll find another.

 

But he’ll bind the threads tighter not let anything fray.

 

Make sure nothing had destroy his creation.

 

And if that one fails he’ll make another.

 

And if that fails another

 

And another

 

He’ll keep creating pawns 

 

No matter how many it takes

 

He will have his powers back

 

He will

 

He just has to be patient

 

A broken pawn doesn’t mean he’s lost  
He’ll win  
He has all eternity after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canaletto-FUCK NO SHE'S WELL ADJUSTED MY EVIL PLANS ARE RUINED!!
> 
> Ancients- Did you say something?
> 
> Canaletto:...
> 
> Canaletto: Nope no evil plotting going on here
> 
> Ancients: …Ok good


	9. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's spirit thoughts pre-series as she watches over Eva and the later Vea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya POV  
> Story is pre-Stowaway and ties into Broken Pawn
> 
> TW- Child abuse and neglect

She’s watching

 

She always is

 

She see’s Eva alone

 

Slipping into despair and anguish.

 

See’s her getting hurt again and again and again and

 

NO

No one hurt’s her baby

 

She knows that this is that monsters doing

 

That it's his fault she’s…

That’s she’s gone

That she’s gone and that Don fell apart

 

Fell apart and then pushed Eva away

 

Only to put himself back together without Eva

…Ok Maya loves him but when she next see’s him again she is punching him right in the face

Because she watched as Eva saw him on the news

“this team are the only family I have”

Don you idiot

“After all with people like these what more do I need”

You utter idiot

It doesn’t matter he’ll be dead when they see each other again

She will find a way to kill him 

Watching her babies face as she heard her father say that….it was like dying all over again

 

She can’t let her baby stay here, not when she’s sinking deeper and deeper into despair and sadness, getting hurt again and again and again.

 

She can’t do much, but she can help influence some small threads of fate 

Just enough to make the unlikely happen

 

She watches Eva escape, watches her run away

Maya begs anything and everything in this universe to let Eva run somewhere outside that monsters reach

When she sees the Crog ship she feels true fear  
Because of course her baby would go into it  
She always loved ships, just like her

She really wishes she was less like her in this one moment

 

The intimating Crog makes Maya want to grab Eva and shield her

But…

 

But then they’re in space, Eva so far away from the people that hurt her

But also her father, and Maya even though she doesn’t have one now can feel her heart ache, at that, well at least she does when she can spare a moment from feeling nothing but pure fear.

But when she looks at the Crog, she can see him take in Eva’s state, bruised and bloodied torn up and injured, because Maya couldn’t stop it, because Eva had no one there for her, and she see’s understanding flick in his eye and rage… pure dark dangerous anger …but not at Eva

 

Huh…  
She never thought they’d have something in common.

 

She watches almost in bewilderment as things move from there…when the Crog carefully carries Eva off the ship, her little girl staring around in awe, Maya thinks she understands.

 

And she relaxes, just slightly…maybe here will be far enough way

 

Maybe here she’ll be safe

 

Maya watches as Eva…no Vea now, that’s the name she chose, and it makes her happy.

 

She watches Vea slip into a new family, a large one.

 

She hears her call the Corg, his name is Kross, father

 

It makes Maya want to cry but also laugh, because Vea is happy and surrounded by love and happiness from a source Maya never even dreamed of.

 

The monster clearly didn’t either

 

Because she hears his scream and feels his presence around her little girl die when Vea is adopted ‘officially’ when a hand coated in red blood meets a hand coated in black blood speckled with gold.

And Vea officially has a new family.

 

Maya smiles and shifts back, she’s still watching over her baby girl…but she’s not alone in that now 

She has a lot of good back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya- *points at Canaletto* FUCK YOU!  
> *points at Stern Boarding School* FUCK YOU!  
> *Points at Kross* Your cool  
> *Points at Don* We are going to have a LONG talk later


	10. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just little snippets of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, things have been crazy and this was meant to be out ages ago but things happened.
> 
> Updates should be far more regular now.
> 
>  
> 
> This ficlet is both pre-race and Oban cycle.  
> OC's are Vea's uncle and cousin.

“I’m never going to be able to leave Kramm” the overly dramatic cry makes Vea look up from the star charts she’s been looking at for a while as her father talks to her uncles, they’ve been visiting the Northern tribes for ‘Imperium business’.

  
She looks up to see her older cousin standing there.

  
“You need to practice more Raxzo” one of her Uncles says without looking up.

  
Her cousin just groans again overly dramatically before skulking off.

  
She looks after him in confusion before looking back at her father and uncles; her father’s giving a look to her uncle who sighs slightly.

  
“They want to go into front line combat” her uncle answers and she sees her father nod in understanding.

  
Her uncle glances back at her letting out a chuckle “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that since I doubt Vea will strive for anything other than pilot”  
Vea tilts her head in confusion at that not fully understanding what they’re talking about, she doesn’t get the chance to ask anymore though because her uncle pulls up blueprints for an upgrade to the trident, and Vea ends up talking about nothing else for the rest of the trip.

  
It’s only when they’re travelling back that she brings it up.

  
“What did Raxzo mean before about not being able to leave?” she asks straining her neck to look up at her father.

  
“He was being dramatic” her father looks down meeting her eyes “no one is allowed to join any invasion or offensive force until they have approval from every adult in their tribe and because Raxzo is going into a…dangerous field they aren’t allowing him to until he is performing to his best potential”

  
Vea nods in understanding but her father continues to study her for a moment “when you get a bit older you’ll start training to”

  
She stares up meeting his eye head tilted in confusion “but I already fly”

  
He chuckles slightly “you can’t be a pilot with just the ability to fly you’ll need to learn more than that like engineering and you’ll need to learn combat as well”

  
“Fighting? like you do?” she asks eyes widening; she’s watched her father and uncles train before it’s like a force of nature she gapes “can I do that? really?”

  
Her father’s eye crinkles in a smirk “of course you can you’re my daughter”

 

* * *

 

The morning on Oban is quiet and overly peaceful for the high tension of the race for the ultimate prize, there’s no news on the next race and every team is left in a quiet liminal state.

The peace of every team is broken by loud crashes.

  
Every being on Oban runs up, awoken and alert at the crashing sounds. Ready to see an army or beast or some terrifying force.

  
What they see instead is the small Crog pilot, Vea, jumping up out of the Crog team pod, flipping back to avoid swipe of a dagger from Kross as he charges up after her.

  
She avoids every swipe leaping up and using the pillars of their pod to avoid the blows manoeuvring in the air to throw her own daggers at Kross who blocks them with ease and continues the assault. Switching the dagger for his hand he's able to grab Vea, some races break through their shock and try to move forward but are stopped as Vea catches one of the falling daggers thrusting it towards Kross’s wrist causing the other to drop her and parry her next blow.

  
None of the other racers can even move, just stuck watching the vicious battle in bewilderment.

 

Until Kross knocks Vea down finally making contact with the blunt side of his dagger knocking her down.

  
There are shocked gasps and hurried movement as Kross brings the dagger down in arch but stops just before hitting her neck.

  
“And your dead” he says calmly standing up as Vea flops back throwing her arm over her face.

  
“Arrgghh” she groaned “I didn’t watch my left again did I” she mumbled.

  
“no, but good use of the terrain” Kross answers.

  
“I could have had you if I’d been able to swipe you legs” she grumbles sitting up she hears the amused noise her father makes and just pouts up at him.

  
“What was that??” Satis cries out breaking the bizarre calm now around the pair eyes wide looking between the 2.

  
The pair look up, just noticing him and the other competitors all gaping at them.

  
The duo just stare at him and answer simultaneously “training” as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

  
Saris just stands there jaw hanging open.

  
The other competitors are not doing any better.

  
“He looked like he was trying to kill you” Satis manages to choke out.

  
Vea stared at him flatly for a moment before bursting out laughing Kross just looked incredibly amused.

  
“Seriously? dad wasn’t even fighting me properly” she says with an eye roll before glancing back at him “ even tough I could totally handle it”

  
Kross just snorts at that before flashing a look at the other teams that has all of them hurriedly looking away and retreating back inside their own pods.

  
All of them very glad that they’re not actually fighting the Crogs at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar walks into room  
> Crogs sparring  
> Avatar- Nope  
> Walks out of room
> 
>  
> 
> Also, through the entire theing Aikka and Jordan are standing there with heart eyes at Vea.


	11. Don Wei's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don Wei is deep in self denial and very food at forgetting the past until he can't anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don beginning to realise that he fucked up.

Don Wei is good at not remembering things, he may never be able to forget them, but he can try.

  
He can push the thoughts down, ignore them, dismiss them.

  
So they don’t drown him.

  
As they’ve almost done so made times before.

 

* * *

 

When he’s given the mission to win the ultimate prize he throws himself into the task.

  
Pushes all the other thoughts away.

 

* * *

 

When Rick and Jordan mention another human on Alwas he’s sure they’re mistaken, they are the first human’s here, there can't be another.

Then he sees her.

  
A young girl.

  
~~Around Eva’s age.~~

 

She’s obviously a stowaway, it’s the only explanation.

  
He confronts her of course.

When she sees him her eyes widened before they harden, she glares at him with a look filled with cold dark fury and when he tries to grab her shoulder she brushes his hand away so violently he falls back.

  
“Stay away from me!” she hisses, her voice dripping with pure venom “I have nothing to do with you and I don’t want to ever have anything to do with you”

 

The words are filled with so such force, so much hatred.

He doesn’t understand.

 

Not until much later.

 

 

* * *

 

When he finds out they’re not racing against Toros he feels relief, until he sees the racer, a tiny thing so much smaller than any other Crog he’s ever seen, but he knows not to underestimate your opponent.

 

~~People underestimated Maya all the time that was always a mistake.~~

 

He wishes he was more surprised when they lost, but he was expecting it.

 

He needs to push more, be harsher they can’t lose! They have to win!

 

For Earth.

 

For humanity.

 

~~For the planet Eva is living on.~~

 

* * *

 

When they find out that the Crog pilot is the human girl, Don doesn’t know what to make of it.

It’s a trick.

  
It has to be.

  
It doesn’t make sense.

  
How could a human help them?

  
The monsters who want to destroy them.

 

“Maybe because ones her father”

  
Rick says one day

 

He says it like it's obvious, like it makes sense.

 

Like that monster really is the child's father.

 

And

~~He remembers a little girl with dark hair and a large smiles and~~

 

No

He pushes the thoughts down and continues on.

 

* * *

 

 But…

 

When the Nourasian prince is racing, the race that determines if they will progress to the finales or not.

  
He notices the girl and the Corg, General Kross at the back of the stands, everyone seems to have noticed them and keeps glancing back though neither seem to let it bother them.

  
Kross hovers protectively by her side, watching but not crowding her

  
~~He remembers watching Maya’s races with his little girl by his side and~~

NO!

  
STOP!

He pushes the thoughts back, back down where he can forget, back down where he can cope, and turns back to the race.

“GO AIKKA!!!”

  
The loud yell behind him makes him spin around.

He watches the girl grin widely leaning on the railing watching the race with a large excited smile.

  
He notices Kross give her a look, that on any other being he may call fondly amused, the girl notices also and looks slightly embarrassed she drops back down from the railing but the smile doesn’t drop.

 

Don is only able to look away when he feels the Crogs eye slide over him and narrow.

 

He feels ice slide up his spine and through his veins and can't help it when his head turns away.

 

He still feels the eyes glaring holes in the back of his head for the rest of the race.

  
When the prince wins, Don feels relief, they’re going to Oban, they can win this.

 

They still have a chance.

  
He glances back again almost despite himself and sees the girl almost bouncing smiling so widely.

Like an excited child.

 

~~Almost like~~

  
Kross reaches out and Don tenses but he just drops a large hand on her head she glances up at him smiling softly.

 

For a second Don thinks of another smile

 

The Crog notices him watching as they’re leaving.

This time their eyes meet and the look Kross sends him is dripping with venom and malicious.

 

If looks could kill, and Don doesn't put anything past the Crogs, he would be long dead.

 

  
Kross turns away after a moment and angles his cape so it blocks Don’s view of the girl.

 

Don feels the unspoken threat.

  
But he doesn't understand it.

 

~~Yet.~~

 

* * *

 

 

He starts to on Oban.

When he finds Rick, Jordan, the girl and the Prince, the 4 having snuck out at one point, though it seems Jordan more gate crashed and Rick when after Jordan.

  
He looks at how the girl looks at the prince and remembers.

 

Remembers how _she'd_ smiled at him.

  
~~Maya.~~

 

~~That's Mays's smile~~

 

* * *

 

When in a race where the girl is neck and neck with Sul she uses that move.

  
That move ~~Maya~~ used.

  
For first one to ever try and succeeding using.

  
The one he remembers watching with ~~Eva~~.

  
The girl uses that move, he knows it if in a star cruiser or a Crog trident.

  
She beats Sul with it.

  
But he can’t think about that.

 

 

He can’t think about anything else.

 

 

  
Can’t push the memories down.

 

  
There are to many.

 

 

  
To many

 

To much.

 

And it doesn't make sense.

 

 

~~It can’t be.~~  
~~It can’t.~~

 

 

But he watches the girl and the expressions.

 

  
How she acts.

 

 

It’s like watching

 

~~Maya.~~

 

 

But that’s impossible.

 

 

Impossible.

 

  
Impossible.

 

Impossible

He tries to deny and push the thought away but he can’t he has to check.

 

~~It can’t be her.~~

 

~~It can’t be!~~

 

~~Eva~~ is on Earth

 

~~Eva~~ is safe

 

~~Eva~~ is happy

 

She has to be

 

 

 

* * *

 

 He calls the Stern boarding school when they have a signal.

 

Even though is makes him physically sick.

 

Because a part of him knows what the answer will be.

 

“Do you know what time it is?” the woman scolds.

 

 

~~The same woman who~~

~~"DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME"~~

 

  
“I’m…calling long distance” he says helplessly and wants to hang up but he has to know...

 

The parts of him which don't believe it scream at him that they have to know that they can't be that ~~Eva~~ is there and fine and happy and

 

The rest of him begs him not to destroy that illusion.

  
“that’s what they all say, well go on then who do you want to talk to?”

 

He can’t find his voice for moment  
It can’t be her  
She’s on Earth she’s safe she’s happy  
She’s not  
She can’t be

 

“Eva Wei” 

 

It’s the first time he’s said her name in years.

 

The expression on the woman’s face..

  
Confirms everything

 

 

 

Eva…it’s her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don looking at past trauma, abandoned daughter and just all his past  
> Don:...I'm sure none of this will come back to bite me in anyway.
> 
> Thanks for reading don't when the next chapter will be but I'll try to get it done as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading =)


End file.
